1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motorized swimming toys.
2. Prior Art
Motorized swimming toys are generally limited to movements along the surface of the water. Although some toy submarines can dive they require sophisticated diving controls that make them relatively large and expensive. They are also limited to slow and boring motions. Many motorized swimming toys provide an automatic underwater movement that is more or less independent of the active participation of the user, it will often turn out that these toys after some time will provide less motivation for active play.